five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/2017: A Year In Review
Hey guys! Well, Christmas is here, 2017 is coming to a close, and I really wanted to get something out for the holidays. Without further ado, let's take a look back at 2017! FNaF: Plush Paranoia This game was inspired by Tattletail, a game that I was interested in way back when. I think that the final product turned out okay, but I feel like a lot more could have been done with the concept. Some Nights at Silva's This game was made back when I was just getting into SiIvaGunner. Although I think the lore is too confusing to make a proper sequel at this point, I still think it's a very good game, and personally one of my favorites to work on. Five Nights: Golden Origin The birth of the Extended Timeline, this game tried to be a bit more edgy. I think it didn't turn out too bad, but this game seemed to clash with the rest of the Extended Timeline in tone. Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 2 A pretty good game which was kinda like Grand Dad's "inauguration" for my work. I think it turned out great, and was much more rewarding to me than FNaFF 1. Week With The Werehog Y'know, for a joke game, this didn't turn out too bad. I think the athmosphere and the subtle references to multiple Sonic memes turned out well. Five Nights at Steve's 6 Probably the best game I made this year, and a fitting conclusion to the FNaS series. Five Nights as an Admin A lot was planned for FNaaA, but so little was really put into it. I think Fazbear Forces was a more fitting tribute to the wiki's history, and I'll talk more about that later. NSaKP: Rekindled Nightmare Meant to be a reboot to the NSaKP series, this game actually turned out pretty good. However, I scrapped the reboot idea because I think that NSaKP just wasn't a very good idea to begin with. Fazbear's Fight Fazbear's Fight was pretty good; it was just pretty bland. FNaF: Man VS Machine Another pretty good game. I like how I made everything come together for an immersive and detailed experience. Weekend at Robbie's 3 Eh, this one was mediocre. Five Nights: The First Freddy's Pretty good, but not as memorable as the rest of the Extended Timeline. Fazbear Management One of the best games I made this year, and it only got better with the updates. Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 3 Another awesome game. 'Nuff said! FNaF: First Encounter Good, if a bit unoriginal. Five Nights: Crumbling Dreams The second best Extended Timeline game. I like how the multiple endings actually required the player to make choices about who to fix. Five Nights Underground Pretty good, and probably the best I could do with an Undertale/FNaF game. Fazbear Forces Pretty good, but more could be done with it. However, this was practice for something else coming up. ;) Five Nights: Family Reunion Probably the best Extended Timeline game. Tons of content, lore, and good writing. Wow, so many pages this year! Anyway, I'd like to thank you for making 2017 such an awesome year for the wiki. We did the Final Solution, I became an admin, I got The End badge... so many good memories! With that said, I wanted to show a little sneak peek of something coming up. I hope you have a wonderful holiday season, and I'll see you in 2018! Until next year, stay grand! Category:Blog posts